Dragon Ball GT: Resurrection 'F'
by gussygus28
Summary: A What-if story. After Baby's defeat, Frieza's remaining troops sets out to Earth and revives the evil emperor. When he gets revived, Frieza plans his revenge on Goku and trains for 4 months. 4 months later, Goku Vegeta and Pan goes and fights Frieza.
1. Prologue: Super Saiyan Pan

A/N: Hello everyone! I had this dream last night and I wanted to make it as a Dragon Ball fanfic. What if Resurrection 'F' was a GT story? I know everyone hates GT, but just because it's not canon doesn't mean it's not good. Anyway, it's set after the Baby saga and before the Shadow Dragons saga like if the Super 17 saga never happened. OK I should stop talking and get writing! Enjoy! P.S. There will be Super Saiyan Pan.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR:**_ _A week ago, Planet Earth was threatened by the evil parasite, Baby, the last remaining Tuffle. He recreated Earth as The New Planet Tuffle after the Saiyans destroyed the old planet, and made everyone on Earth his slaves. Luckily, Goku was able to defeat Baby by achieving a new form, Super Saiyan 4! And with Baby defeated, everyone lives in peace... for now._

* * *

Down in the Earth's Hell, we see a band of stuffed animals playing cheerful music and fairies flying over a cocoon, all laughing. The cocoon had a head popping out of it. It was a mechanical head. It was none other than the old enemy Goku fought on Planet Namek, Frieza.

"Oh, come on. Smile!"

"Don't have to grouchy all the time."

Frieza gets very frustrated with the fairies and screams so loud for the entire universe to hear. " **DAMN YOU ALL!** "

* * *

At Capsule Corp, Goku and Vegeta stare at each other in the backyard.

"Even inside the body of a child, you've still managed to surpass me, The Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said.

Goku chuckles. "Wow, Vegeta! You really haven't changed much, have you?"

"He hardly ever changes." said a familiar voice. Goku knew that voice from _somewhere_. He and Vegeta turn to see God of Destruction Beerus and his teacher Whis.

"Hey, Lord Beerus, Master Whis! It's been awhile!" Goku greeted.

"Nice to you again too Goku."

"I have to say, Goku, you look very smaller since the last we met." Beerus noticed.

Goku chuckles. "You haven't changed either, Lord Beerus."

"So, I've heard you've saved the Earth again." Beerus continued. "It's a shame that this Baby person recreated this planet into his own Tuffle planet when I could've just destroy him with my bare hands if I wasn't sleep."

"Still in destruction business, huh?" Goku asked.

"I'm not the God of Destruction for nothing." Goku chuckles.

"Grandpa!" A voice called. It was Pan flying to the backyard.

"Pan!" Goku said as Pan landed. He noticed that Pan wasn't wearing her bandana. "Where's your head bra?" Pan clobbered his head.

"It's not a bra!"

"Ow! Sorry!" Goku rubbed his head. Whis clears his throat. "Oh, Master Whis, Lord Beerus, this is my granddaughter Pan."

"Hello, Pan." Whis greets.

"Hello." Pan responded.

"I know I've heard that name somewhere before." Beerus thought at loud.

"I've been doing a lot of training while I was gone." Pan explained. "I've even managed to unlock Super Saiyan!"

"Oh, really?" Goku asked. Pan nodded. "Show us."

"Okay! Prepare yourselves." Pan exclaimed. She closed her eyes and began channelling her aura. The ground began to shake as her hair and aura started going spiky and gold, then back to black and white. She opened her eyes, which were now green, and made a powerful scream. Everyone else shielded their eyes from the golden light. A mysterious figure stood before them. It was revealed to be Pan, now a Super Saiyan!

"Incredible, Pan! You're now a Super Saiyan!" Goku exclaimed, amazed.


	2. Prologue part 2: Plans To Revive Frieza

A/N: I'm sorry for my recent writer's block after the latest update to "Curse of Chucky (new version)". I had to wait until school was finally over, and I'm free! Forgot to mention that there will also be Super Saiyan Bulla. (Yes, I call Vegeta's daughter "Bulla", because I have no idea why people call her " Bra".)

* * *

"That's impressive, Pan." Beerus said. "Reminds me of your grandpa when he was an adult." He flashes back to when he fought Goku as a Super Saiyan.

"Hold on, grandpa!" Pan exclaimed as she transforms back to normal. "You met this guy when you were older? Why didn't you tell me?"

Goku chuckles. "Sorry, must've slipped my mind."

"And everyone thinks Lord Beerus is the strongest in the universe." Whis explained. "But really, he isn't. I am. For I'm his teacher."

"Speaking of teachers, although I have been practicing, I still need to time to master my new Super Saiyan form." Pan said.

"Maybe Master Whis can be your teacher." Goku suggested.

"Okay." Pan said. She turns to Whis and asked, "Can you be my teacher?"

"It would be an honor, Pan." Whis replied.

"Wait!" Said a female voice. It was Vegeta's daughter Bulla.

"Bulla? What are you doing here?" Vegeta wondered.

"I heard everything you guys were talking about. I wanna spar with her before she leaves." Bulla explained. "And by the way..." Her blue hair turns to golden hair, her aura turns golden, and her eyes turns into green eyes. "I, too, can go Super Saiyan."

"In that case..." Pan goes Super Saiyan again. "Let's spar!"

Bulla and Pan get to their battle stances and stare at each other for a little bit. Then the battle began!

 **Pan vs Bulla**

* * *

Pan dashes to Bulla and delivered a punch in which Bulla blocks. They both fly to the sky. Bulla throws a KI Blast at Pan, who dodges it. They began exchanging blows at each other. They stopped exchanging blows, and performed a KI Blast Barrage at each other. After the barrage, they powered up and continued to exchange blows at each other for the next 5 minutes. While this was happening, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis continued to talk.

"Hey Goku, how about you and Vegeta come to my planet for a visit?" Beerus asked Goku.

"Really? We can?" Goku asked.

"Sure. It would a nice little reunion." Whis replied. "And since I'll be training Pan and Bulla, perhaps I can train you two as well."

"Maybe I'll finally manage to surpass this fool." Vegeta said, referring to Goku. "Just you wait, Kakarot!"

Whis flies to the girls, who are still blowing punches at each other. "Okay, girls, I think that's enough." He lands back to the ground with the girls. "Pan, when you fought Baby after he killed Uub, You did transform into a Super Saiyan."

 **Age 789**

* * *

 _Pan, angered over Uub's 'death' , growled, "You've hypnotized my Mom, my Dad, Uncle Goten, and Trunks. And now you've killed Grandpa and Uub." Baby looked shocked. "You're going to PAY FOR THIS!" She transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time._

 ** _WHIS:_** _You did that because you're a pure-hearted Half-Saiyan and you cared about everyone you loved._

* * *

"How did you know?" Pan asked.

"I've been watching the whole fight." Whis replied. "Just remember not hold back, okay?"

"Yes, _Master_ Whis." Pan bowed. "But what will my Dad say when I tell him that I'll be gone for a while?"

"Don't worry. He won't mind." Goku told her. Pan smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone told the family that they'll gone for a while.

"And Bulla," Vegeta called. Bulla turned to him. Vegeta smiled. "Keep practicing." Bulla smiled.

"We're off!" Whis travels to Beerus' planet.

 **Somewhere in space**

* * *

A Spaceship is seen flying, and it looks damaged. "Commander Sorbet!" A voice yelled.

"What now?!" Another voice asked.

"It's Planet 448, sir!" The first voice replied. "The native uprising has gotten worse. We can't keep them down for much longer!"

"Fine! Then send more soldiers." The other voice said. Inside the spaceship, there is a frog soldier talking to a figure.

"That's the trouble, sir." The soldier explained. "With all the fighting on other worlds, we barely have any to spare."

"What?!" The figure growled. It was a short blue alien. It wore a green and black Battle Armor and a red cape. This was Sorbet. "Damn it! Disengage, Disengage!" He sits on his throne chair for a bit. He pushes buttons on his scouter. "This is Sorbet, report! Have you tracked down any of the Namekian survivors yet?"

" _I'm sorry, Commander._ " The soldier on the line said. " _We've deployed a small army of spy drones, but they haven't turned up anything. We still can't find them._ "

Sorbet turns his scouter off. "Well then, there's no choice but to go to Earth."

"Planet Earth, sir?!" The frog soldier asked. "But isn't that a bit too dangerous?! I know they have Dragon Balls and that one female knows how to find them, but she's with the league of the Super Saiyan!"

"Without the Namekians, what else can we do?" Sorbet reminded him, as he jumps off of his throne. "We have to use those Dragon Balls to revive Lord Frieza."

"But even with Lord Frieza revived, how can one person make a difference in our army?" The frog soldier asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sorbet explained.

 **Age 737**

* * *

 ** _SORBET:_** _Lord Frieza conquered a majority of the universe with an iron fist. His cold and ruthless personality made people fear him as the most evil emperor of the entire universe._

 _"Now then, entertain me." Frieza said, as he charges a big Death Ball and tosses it at Planet Vegeta, thus destroying it. He laughs maniacally. "Well, well, Now that is beautiful! See? Look Zarbon, Dodoria! Look at the fireworks! Aren't they splendid?!" He laughs even harder._

 ** _SORBET:_** _With Lord Frieza revived, our army will become stronger._

* * *

"Earth is a risk we have to take. Besides I have no intention of involving that human woman. Our spy drones may have failed in other systems, but they've helped on Earth. And according to their data, she's not the only one capable of finding Dragon Balls." Sorbet smiles sinisterly, and turns to the purple alien soldier known as Tagoma. "Tagoma! The two of us are going to Earth."

"Sir!" Tagoma said. "But why not send out a larger unit, sir?" The giant red soldier known as Shisami scoffs.

"It seems the Earth Saiyans can detect substantial power levels without using a scouter." Sorbet explained. "Obviously, more troops means a bigger risk of being noticed."

"Understood, sir. We'll get the job done." Tagoma assured.

"But Commander, are you sure you want to go down there yourself?" The frog soldier asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Lord Frieza is coming back to life." Sorbet replied.


End file.
